Throughout the Year
by Ghostpirates
Summary: A collection of short stories/drabbles with the whole KHR! cast as either spirits of holidays, characters that represent the holiday, or seasons! Maybe even more, with your input. ;D There will probably be carious pairings...
1. Winter vs Summer

_Author's Comments:_

_I knooow I should be working on FBR, but I couldn't pass this idea up. DX_

_This will mostly be a collection of very random short stories featuring the cast below. It won't interfere with FBR, though. These will just be small things I do to help with writer's block, probably. So it'll actually help with FBR. 8D Erm... I think that's all I had to say about it for now..._

Cast:

Santa Claus- Ryohei

Easter Bunny- Byakuran

Cupid- Tsuna

Baby New Year- Reborn

Fall- Gokudera

Winter- Hibari

Spring- Yamamoto

Summer- Mukuro

Tooth Fairy- Squalo

Spirit of Halloween- Xaxnus

Spirit of Thanksgiving-

_You guys need to help me with the rest. XD Give me holidays/characters for the holidays (even though I think I got all of 'em...) and tell me what Reborn character should go with it. I'm also stuck on the Spirit of Thanksgiving, so please give me any ideas about which Reborn character should take that slot._

--

**Changing Seasons**

A chill wind blew through the trees, rustling snow from the bare branches. The ground was covered in a white blanket, no longer allowing green of any kind to show. A young man with blue hair and mismatched eyes strolled along a sunken path in the crisp snow. He surveyed the area with a keen glance.

Another young man with black hair and an ever-present glare was standing in front of the biggest tree in the park. He didn't seem to notice his guest. He continued staring until he decided something, then he breathed out, breath showing in the freezing temperature, and snow started to fall.

The taller youth frowned at the new weather; he did not like the cold. A snow flake was about to touch his hair, but before it could, it melted. The water continued it's course and splashed onto the man's head, where it boiled and left his hair dry. He continued walking as snow fell and repeated the pattern once it was in range. Under his shoes, the snow on the path also started to boil and evaporate. Steam rose around his person and he smiled into the heat.

The disturbance in his element made the other look round, glare intensifying at the sight of a steam-engulfed shape.

"Mukuro," he snapped, fully turning to face the man. "What are _you_ doing here? It's no where near time for summer. In fact, winter has only just begun."

Mukuro chuckled and dispersed the heavy fog around himself. The one who had spoken growled as snowflakes continued to melt as they entered the other's personal space. He waved his hand and the white stars dodged away from Mukuro, but still fell.

"Thank you, Kyoya. You know how I detest the cold. It's much easier when you just cooperate." Mukuro smirked.

"Don't call me by my first name; I certainly don't call you by it."

"As much as I insist you do," he sighed. "Fine. Hibari, then."

Hibari frowned at the way his name came from Mukuro's mouth. Like he liked it even better this way. "Whatever. What did you want, other than disturbing my season without explanation."

"Oh, was I disturbing you?" Hibari's hands twitched, itching to grab the weapons he'd left at home. Mukuro was just trying to annoy him at this point. "I was just taking a walk. It does get so boring sitting at home with nothing to do."

"Shouldn't you be on the other side, bringing _them_ summer, and _not_ interrupting my winter?"

Mukuro sighed and raised a hand to his temple. "But all I need to do is heat it up a bit. After Spring, it isn't much work for me, and it's hardly taxing to keep up the temperature from far away. Plus, I have other elements working with me, unlike you, who can control the weather during your season. All in all, it gets very mundane."

Hibari sneered. "So you decided to mess up my work?" He motioned behind Mukuro, where the stone path that circled and cut through the park was clearly visible. The ground was still hot and the snow was melting and sizzling.

Mukuro turned back to face Hibari. "Well, I didn't mean to do that, but you decided to make it snow right as I arrived. I don't appreciate the cold and I got a bit annoyed. Here–"

Mukuro gestured to the walkway, and the falling snow started to build up again. He gave Hibari a mocking smile.

"Happy now?"

"Not as long as you're here."

Hibari did an about face and quickly exited Mukuro's vicinity. The man frowned and went to follow, but though better of it. The snow slowly sped up, recovering the sidewalk and piling onto Mukuro.

"Now really, Kyoya. That's just mean."


	2. A Black Friday to Remember

_Author's Comments:_

_The cast list will be updated every chapter._

Cast:

Santa Claus- Ryohei

Easter Bunny- Byakuran

Cupid- Tsuna

Baby New Year- Reborn

Fall- Gokudera

Winter- Hibari

Spring- Yamamoto

Summer- Mukuro

Tooth Fairy- Squalo

Spirit of Halloween- Xanxus

Spirit of Thanksgiving- Lussuria

St. Patrick's Day- Fran

Black Friday- Bel

_**KHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHR**_

**Holidays**

It was Black Friday, the best and worst day of the winter season. Shoppers woke at the wee hours of the morning and took off to stores so they could be first to snatch what they wanted and leave. In one particular store, a blonde youth was prowling the aisles and watching the fidgeting crowd. His sadistic grin and hidden eyes made the people wary and nervous. They just wanted to get out of this crazy kid's way.

A girl about the age of six ran down the aisle the man was pacing and bumped right into his leg. She bounced back and fell with a plop onto the tiled floor. She stared up at the man and cocked her head to the side, curiosity on her features. The man squatted down, and his smiled widened. The girl laughed at the expression.

Suddenly, an older woman arrived and picked the child up. She stood up and looked back down at the blonde. His smile had faded and his face was blank. The woman stepped back and turned on her heel, almost, but not quite, sprinting out of the space. The child laughed and waved from her retreating mother's shoulder.

"Bel-senpai is good with kids."

Bel leaned his head back to gaze through his long bangs at the person who had spoken. It was a boy with green hair and matching eyes. His face held no emotion and his eyes were fixed on the spot where the woman had disappeared with her child.

Bel stood, missing the shorter boy's chin by an inch. He pulled out an intricate knife and held it up to the other's face.

"St. Patrick's Day."

The boy scowled at that. "Black Friday."

"Hmph. What are you doing here, un-cute kouhai?" The knife vanished from Bel's hand and he leaned against a shelf piled with notebooks and looseleaf. 'St. Patrick's Day' fixed his expression to blankness once again.

"I can't visit my senpai? Mother said you were to 'show me the ropes'." Here he added air quotes. "My holiday has not come yet, and I need to be trained."

Bel's lips turned back up into his signature smirk. A man walking down the aisle froze and backtracked. Bel opened his mouth to respond, but a small voice interrupted their conversation.

"You have funny hair. Who are you?"

They looked down to see a small boy staring up at the green-haired boy in awe. He went to answer, but Bel got there first.

"St. Patrick's Day."

The child's face fell. "I thought St. Patrick's Day was a leprechaun who wore a green suit and hat. You're wearin' black."

"He left; I'm his replacement. My name is Fran." Fran ignored Bel's snickering.

"You're not St. Patrick's Day," the boy yelled. He pulled back his short leg and kicked Fran in the shin before running off, screaming, "Liar!"

Fran winced, but did not reach down to touch his wound.

"Aww, does it hurt, my un-cute kouhai?" Bel laughed.

"No. I've grown accustomed to pain in the short time I've known you." Fran shrugged and walked off in the direction the kid had gone. Bel frowned and followed him.

"Froggy, you can't just leave the Prince." He went to snatch Fran's arm, but the boy was expecting it and side-stepped. He kept walking, not once looking back at Bel. "And speaking of frogs, where's the hat I gave you? You should accept a gift from royalty without objections."

Fran continued his stride but turned his head just the slightest bit to see his senpai. "It was ugly so I threw it away." He was not expecting Bel to lunge at him in the middle of a crowd of people.

They went down in the middle of the appliances section. The customers stared, horrified, at the fighting. Well, not so much fighting as Bel holding a knife to Fran's neck and smiling secretively while straddling the younger's waist. Mothers covered their children's eyes and a few girls squealed. The rest just went back to waiting or watched in interest (it was boring standing there).

Bel tsk'ed and drew the knife across Fran's cheek hard enough to puncture skin but not enough to draw blood. Fran sighed and his head fell back on the floor to look at the people upside-down. Bel did not appreciate this and yanked him back by the hair.

"You threw it away, Fran?" That was a first, Fran thought. Bel hadn't called him by his name even once since their first meeting.

"Of course I did, Bel-senpai; it was ugly." Fran was just asking for Bel to kill him now. "I made sure that you would never be able to find it, too."

Bel's grin morphed to a frown, then back to an even bigger grin. The people who had been watching quickly averted their eyes. The only people who kept on were the girls.

"Un-cute kouhai, you've made a grave mistake by angering the Prince." His knife vanished and he leaned down close to Fran's ear. Bel's breath ghosted over his ear as he whispered, "You will be punished."

Fran blushed ever-so-slightly, and the observant girls squealed more. The bystanders who had stopped looking were once again watching.

Over the intercom, a girl's voice blared, "You may now start shopping!", but the people closest to the spectacle that was Bel and Fran were floored.

Bel had kissed the younger holiday chastely, gotten up, and walked off as if nothing happened, leaving a group of screaming girls and a motionless Fran behind.

That Black Friday was the most interesting that those people ever experienced.

_**KHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHRKHR**_

_Author's Notes:_

_Yeah, I know I've been gone forever; please don't kill me! -hides- I promise I'll start posting stories again, though! I'll also probably be rewriting all previous chapters to all my stories, as well as posting new chapters. So don't fret; I am back. :D (I have had horrible writer's block for the past I-don't-know-how-long D: )_


End file.
